Call Of Duty 4: Alternative Ending
by SVDRagunov
Summary: What will happen when Gaz wasn't executed at the end of the Call Of Duty 4? Just read to find out. Rated T To be safe.


**CALL OF DUTY 4: THE ALTERNATIVE ENDING**

**Hey, guys, I'm SVDRagunov, a new member in FFN. And I'm now publishing a Call of Duty 4 Fanfic, especially since I love playing this game. Also, this is my first FF, so don't get afraid to Read and Review. **

**This story will give you what might have happened if Gaz does not get executed by Imran Zakhaev in "Game Over".**

**Game Over**

**Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish**

**22****nd**** SAS Regiment**

**Day 6, 1150 HRS **

**Soap's POV**

It's already 15 Minutes we are stuck in the broken bridge with no apparent way out, and now, a lot of troopers from the Ultranationalists are coming from the front, and a tanker that is threatened to explode right behind us.

"You Useless Wankers!" Gaz Yelled as his request for air support was denied by the baseplate. Now, our entire squad has been cornered and left alone. Price yelled "ahh, Come on, Gaz, gimme a sitrep on those helicopters!" "Captain Price! We're on our own, sir!" He yelled again. "Oh, great, now we're gonna die in any second!" I yelled. "No, as long as we still have Kamarov!" Price yelled back to me. So, he decided to order Gaz to call in the loyalist troopers in order to support us.

"Bravo team, this is sergeant Kamarov, I understand you and your men could use some help." A voice from the other side was heard. "It's bloody good to hear from you mate!" Gaz said. "Standby, we're almost there, ETA 3 Minutes. The Russian replied. "3 Minutes? We're not going to even survive tha…" Gaz yelled as he saw something in terror.

It was an enemy Mi-24 Hind that took out the bridge. It now returns, and starts firing again, this time, into the tanker behind us.

"Bollocks!" I said, realizing that we are now _really_ dead. "Damn right what I say!" Gaz Yelled again when Price yelled back "KEEP FIGHTING TO YOUR LAST BREATH!" Suddenly, 3 Rockets hit the tanker behind us and SSgt. Griggs yelled "The tanker's gonna blow, MOVE!" as we tried to move away from it. But it was too late….

The tanker explodes, knocking us off our feet, and wounding most of us, except Griggs who is still somehow combat effective. "MacTavish!" He yelled to me, as he pulled me to safety, away from the burning sedan, and fired 7 rounds off his M1911 Before he discarded it and pulled out an M249, unfortunately for him, an enemy 7,62mm round made its mark on his head, killing him instantly.

I looked away to the left, and I saw Price, lying there hopelessly. Then, I looked back on the road and I was shocked. Seeing three men executing my comrades, they first shot Wallcroft, then Cook. However, when they tried to shoot Gaz, a loyalist Mi-28 Havoc flew in and blew the Hind to smithereens, it was surely made that old man and his bodyguards got distracted by the Havoc and failed to execute Gaz. It turned around to my direction, forcing them to face away from him, and yet failed to see me.

I saw Price slid his M1911 to me, and then, I tried to fire, but the only thing that I could hear was clicks,"Oh, no…" I murmured as I noticed that the gun was jammed. I could only pray to god that if I die here, then may he give me mercy. I also got remembered to my family, my wife, and my sons back in UK.

All hopes seemed to be lost as I Suddenly saw Gaz attempted to take out these animals. He then grabbed his thigh to pull out a shrapnel, before he pulled an USP.45 from his hip. Then, he held it with his right hand, while he quickly grabs a knife, and held it in his left one. Without hesitation, he quickly throws it to the old man's head, killing him for good. His bodyguards, who saw it in terror, desperately tried to shoot him. But Gaz was faster; he shot both bodyguards in the stomach, knocking them off their feet, and then gets up.

He then tried to restrain the one in front of him, as the one behind him attempted to shoot his AK-47 from last stand position; Gaz somehow looked back and did a Mozambique Drill on the unlucky enemy, killing him instantly. The other one attempted to shoot his M60E4, but Gaz quickly kicks it away, and dismantled it, the soldier, which was now in terror couldn't do anything but to surrender. Gaz quickly smiled at him, pointing his gun at the guy as he said "Sweet Dreams." And he pulled the trigger.

**Gaz's POV**

_Big mistake for trying to __destroy the world…And now, you paid the price, Zakhaev, Rest in peace. _That's the only thing that I could think as I looked back at their corpses. I then looked back at my comrades as I saw soap, looking at me in a surprised manner.

"Soap!" I yelled at him, as I stumble back to his location. Then, I yelled his name again, then, he responded at me. Soon, I sat beside him and I asked "Are you OK?" He then said "Ughh… Fine, maybe just some pain in my back." He said. "Let me check then." I said back. I then checked his back and got surprised-there was a stage 2 burn on his back. "Oh, bugger! You got some burns!" I said to him. "But don't worry; you're going to be OK." I said again. "Thanks, Gaz." He said to me, smiling. "Just hang on; the loyalists are going to come soon." I said to him, so I can at least reassure him to keep his hopes up.

Suddenly, we saw multiple loyalist Mi-8 hovering above the bridge as troops started to come in. "Ok, Soap. They'll take care of your wounds." I said to him again. "I've got wounded!" I yelled to the loyalists as I saw Kamarov, running to us. Soon, he came to us and quickly noticed Soap and Price. "You're going to be Okay, my friend." Kamarov said to Soap. "Yeah, he's right. Just hang on, and you're OK." I said to him again. "Thank you… I don't know how to recompense." He said to me, smiling. "It's no problem; I just want you to recover first." I replied. "Let's get him out of here! Quick! Get to the hospital!" Kamarov yelled to his squad, this time in Russian. "We've still got another one, sir!" A soldier yelled to him. "Go check on him!" Kamarov ordered. The soldier then checked on Price. "Anyways, looks like my feet is bleeding." I said to Kamarov again. "No problem, I'll take care of it." He said. We then returned to the helicopter and brought me out of there as he took care of my wounds. _I wonder how Soap is doing, now… _I thought as some soldiers returned to Kamarov, giving report about Price's condition.

**Soap's POV**

The loyalists then carried me to their helicopter in a stretcher, but suddenly I felt something's not right with my body… But it was too late, I blacked out. Maybe because the injury I sustained.

**THE END...**

**Alright, that's the end**** of the story, sorry for making a cliff hanger situation, but that's not really far from the end of CoD4 when Soap Passed out when he got inside the helicopter, and especially the ending seemed to be rushed. Anyways, please Read and Review, constructive criticism is accepted, but flaming is NOT.**


End file.
